Naruto Next Generation
by maddogg91
Summary: Naruto 18 years after the 4th great ninja war


Naruto Next Generation

By xERO the aokaze

Naruto Next Generation:

18 years after the 4th Ninja War

Important Events:

Madara Uchiha died and Akatsuki Disbanded

Sasuke was pardoned for his actions relating to the ninja war after helping Naruto defeat Madara Uchiha

Kakashi was named 6th Hokage

Naruto became a Jonin at the age of 19

Shikamaru became the new Jonin Commander at 25

Sasuke became Anbu Captain at age 23

After the death of the Tsuchikage, a new leader took over and broke relations with other Shinobi nations

Amegakure Leader Konan forced to relieve power after new force revolts against her

Major Konoha Ninja deaths:

Tsunade- Age 54 (Never Regained Consciousness and eventually stop breathing)

Guy- Age 31 (Died in midst of battle, avenged by Rock Lee and Neji)

Mitokado- Age 75 (Old age)

Danzo- Age 72 (Killed by Madara Uchiha)

Hiashi- Age 53 (Natural causes)

Setting: Konoha during the graduation of the next generation of academy students into Genin

CHAPTER 1: Will of Fire burns brighter

A sunny morning and the day of graduation for the next generation of ninja of Konoha… As the time for the ceremonies approach Naruto and his son Makani prepare for the monumental day.

Hinata: Makani-kun, Naruto-kun breakfast is ready

Naruto: Be right down

Makani: Hehe race you dad

Naruto: You're on

Makani and Naruto head full speed towards the steps as Makani leap frogs over Naruto's head and jumps down the stairs, grabs a seat and begins to eat.

Makani: There's no way I could lose to you old timer

Naruto: Hmm… Old timer, where did you pick up such a disrespectful attitude from? I beat it's from Sasuke's kid right

Hinata: *giggles* (He's just like his dad in that manner)

Naruto: By the way Makani, how is Sasuke's son, um whats his name again, Kiga…Koga…

Makani: Kigo dad… you're really starting to get old timers aren't

Naruto: Why you little…

Makani: *laughs* It's time for me to show everyone what I've got, after today I'll be a full-fledged ninja just like you. I won't let anyone stand in the way of my dream to become the next Hokage not even you dad

Naruto: Not even me huh, well you've got a lot of catching up to do squirt, I've become a legend in Konoha and when Kakashi-Sensei retires I'll be the next Hokage hands down

Makani and Naruto stare each other down with intensity, someone knocks on the door.

Hinata: I'll get it, oh hello Shikamaru-kun, Gotenmari-kun

Naruto: Hey Shikamaru come in

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto and Hinata, how have you two been

Hinata: Fine thanks

Naruto: What's up?

Shikamaru: I just thought we could catch up while we drop our boys off at the academy; it's really hard getting a break with all the planning I have to do, not to mention Temari and Shikamakura's wild antics.

Gotenmari: Hey Makani-san

Makani: Yo! You ready to stop pretending to be a ninja and actually be one

Gotenmari: I don't know if I could get into this ninja thing as much as you do, all the mission we have to do is gonna cut away from the time I have to sleep

Makani: Wow, you're one lazy kid

Naruto: Should've seen his dad when we were kids

Shikamaru: Haha very funny Naruto, but let's head out before we end up late for the ceremonies, you know how mad Sakura gets if they miss class

Gotenmari: Sakura-Sensei's a scary woman, almost as scary as big sis

Naruto: Hinata we're leaving

Hinata: Good Luck boys

Naruto and others head out;

Makani: Hey Gotenmari, I'll race ya to the academy

Gotenmari: I couldn't turn down a challenge from you if you let me, let's go

Naruto: Sooo… Shikamaru how's the wife

Shikamaru: Troublesome as usual, it's hard trying to raise a daughter when your wife spoils her

Naruto: Yeah I know what you mean, Hinata is too nice to Makani, he starting to get a rebellious attitude and I really don't know where he picked it up from

Shikamaru: Really you don't know

Naruto: What's that suppose to mean

Shikamaru: Are you kidding me, Naruto you were the biggest rebel in our youth even among the _dead-last_, me, you, Kiba, and Chouji. You didn't grow up until the 3 years you spent away from Konoha

Naruto: So you're saying he's like a spitting image of me

Shikamaru: Personality wise, but he has Hinata's facial features and eyes

Naruto: Heh yeah, lucky kid can use the Byukugan

Shikamaru: Yeah the Hyuga's are something huh…

Naruto: Oh is that Kiba?

Shikamaru: Yep, hey Kiba where's Inoki

Kiba: You know how girls are… always on time and all that stuff

Naruto: I don't really know, I had a son

Kiba: So did you come to rub it in my face!!!

Naruto: No, no, just saying

Shikamaru: (These two are still at it after all this time)

Kiba: Well since we here, let's hurry and find some seats, where's hinata

Naruto: She'll be here later; she and Neji have a Hyuga meeting since they are both the co-leaders

Naruto and others wait patiently for their children's graduation ceremony as trouble brews in the classroom.

Sakura: What did you say Uzumaki Makani

Makani: I said I'm glad I don't have to deal with an old hag like you anymore

Sakura: *Grabs him by the collar and shakes him* You know you're this close to not becoming a ninja, oooh when I see Naruto I'm gonna punch and give him a stern lesson on how to raise his son, maybe then you'll be like my Kigo-kun

Makani: Haha Mama's boy Kigo

Gotenmari: Geez Makani always getting in trouble

Sakura: *Lets him go* Go sit down both of you,

Kigo: *whispers* when were done here Makani, I'm going to kill you

Makani: *whispers* ooh I'm so scared

**The ceremony begins**

Lee: I am now going to call done the ninjas who will be graduating from the academy

Naruto: Hurry Up Bushybrow

Lee: Arhem… |calls random ninja|

Random Ninja: I'm a ninja now awesome

Lee: |calls another random ninja|

Random Ninja #2: Yeah

(SEVERAL RANDOM NINJAS LATER)

Lee: Inuzuka Inoki

Ino: INOKI!!!

Kiba: YAHOO!!

Inoki: uuuhh…parents

Lee: Nara Gotenmari

Temari: That's my Goten-kun

Shikamakura: Go little bro

Shikamaru: Grats Gotenmari

Gotenmari: (Goodbye nap time I'll miss you so)

Lee: Uchiha Kigo

Sakura: Kigo-kun mommy proud of you

Kigo: Hmph

Sasuke: (Good job son)

Lee: Lastly, Uzumaki Makani

Makani: Alright!!! Uzumaki Makani here, pretend ninja ends now; I'm a fully fledged ninja

Lee: (Loud just like his father)

Naruto: Makani Ramen's on me tonight

Makani: Awesome!!!

**After the ceremonies the Konoha 12, Sai, and Temari had a reunion**

Ino: Seeing these kids graduate is so nostalgic

Sakura: Yeah about 21 years ago we graduated from these very grounds

Kiba: Well, some of us in a different way…

Naruto: I heard that Dog boy

Sasuke: I just can't wait to see which Team my son joins; you're a one of the people getting a team this year right

Naruto: Yep, Team 4, and the first thing I'm going to have them do is a bell test just like Kakashi-Sensei

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, did we tell you how Naruto and I got the bells from Kakashi-Sensei?

Sasuke: You got the bells from Kakashi?

Naruto: Hehe It was around the time I came back from training with Master Jiriaya, we easily tricked him by revealing the ending to the book he was reading

Sasuke: …

Shikamaru: its trouble but I have to become a team leader too, ever since my old team with Asuma-Sensei's son turned into an Anbu squad, I've been reassigned.

Temari: Who knows hun, you might get Goten-kun on your team

Shikamaru: Yeah maybe… but anyway we gotta get out of here guys Suna's graduation is in a couple days

Naruto: What's in Suna?

Temari: My Niece

Naruto: So…kankuro had a little girl?

Temari:…

Shikamaru: Gaara's Daughter

Naruto: GAARA!!!!

Temari: I haven't seen her since she was born, she's one year older than Goten-kun

Naruto: (Gaara) *Flashbacks*

Ino: Later Shikamaru and Temari-san

**Shikamaru and Temari goes to were Gotenmari and Shikamakura are hanging out with the other kids**

Gotenmari: Hey Mom, dad are ready to go?

Makani: He Gotenmari you're leaving

Shikamakura: Going to our cousin's graduation

Makani: Oh, well guess you won't get to see my sweet moves, me and Kigo was going to spar in a second

Kigo: When did I agree to that?

Makani: What's the matter scared?

Shikamaru: Funny your dads had a similar rivalry when we were younger

Temari: Well time to go Goten-kun, Shikamakura

Gotenmari: Okay

Inoki: Bye Goten-kun

Gotenmari: *blushes* see ya

Shikamakura: (Hehe)

*They leave*

Makani: Ready Kigo!!!, *Byukugan*

Kigo: Guess it can't be helped *Sharigan*

**Back at the grownups, a group of Anbu appears**

Fox: Sasuke-senpai, I message from the Hokage

Sasuke: From Kakashi?, Give it here

Naruto: ?

Sasuke: |Kakashi Wrote: Sasuke gather Naruto and the others and meet at my office, an emergency mission will be given as a group of S-rank Criminals attacked a nearby village| Naruto, Sakura, and all of you guys listen

Sai: Huh

Sasuke: Kakashi request for us to meet at his office

Naruto: Must be a mission; alright hope I'm not getting rusty

Sakura: What about the kids?

Naruto: I'll send a shadow clone to take everyone home

Chouji: Good Idea

Lee: Let's go

*They all disappear*

**In trees outside Konoha**

Shikamakura: Tehe…

Gotenmari: Shikamakura what so funny…

Shikamakura: Goten and Inoki sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Gotenmari: What? No she's just my friend, besides I'm shes way too scary

Shikamaru: *whispers to Gotenmari* don't even try to justify yourself son, if Shikamakura is anything like your mom she gonna mess with you about no matter what…

Temari: What was that Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Eh…nothing

Gotenmari: *whispers* She's got you whipped dad

Shikamaru: *whispers* Funny I remember saying that to my dad

**At the Hokage's office**

Kakashi: Thanks for coming

Sakura: What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: I have an S-rank mission for all of you; the land of rice was invaded by S-rank Criminals from Amegakure, you guys should enough to clear them out, and with Anbu backing you up it should go without trouble

**Hidden outside the Office**

Makani: (I got to get in on this action, with an S-rank under my belt I'll be hokage for sure… but they'll never let me go, I'll just take those ninjas out by myself before they get there *leaves*

**Hokage's office**

Naruto: Let's all meet at the gate in an hour, I have to go home to prepare

**Naruto House**

Hinata: *opens the door* Makani-kun we're home

Naruto: He must be sleeping

*Both gear up*

Naruto: Ready Hinata

Hinata: Yeah

Kiba: *Burst through the door frantically* Na...Na...Naruto

Hinata: Kiba-kun?

Naruto: Kiba what's wrong?

Kiba: Inoki told me Makani tried to get her to go to the rice village with him

Naruto: What!

Kiba: We have to get everyone and hurry

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
